


You and I, Whatever We Are.

by mintxhoco



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: College Life, M/M, bestfriends to lovers, soccerau
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintxhoco/pseuds/mintxhoco
Summary: They are the those generic romantic film tropes: bestfriends to lovers. Everyone love their story, so do him. But maybe they should reconsider it. Sejin’s still not sure.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You and I, Whatever We Are.

“ _TIME OUT!_ ”

  
Lengkingan suara Yoon Dujun mendorong sambungan-sambungan syaraf di otak Sejin di luar kendali. Tangannya secara otomatis menyambar botol minum di dalam _ice box_ dan secara otomatis pula membagikan satu-satu ke 11 atlet sepak bola yang kini berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

  
“ _Thanks,_ ” kata salah satu atlet. Satu-satunya yang berterima kasih saat diberikan minum. Sejin menatapnya, berniat membalas ucapan tersebut tapi terhenti ketika atlet di depannya mengedipkan mata kanannya genit.

  
Senyum tipis Sejin berubah jadi kekehan kecil. Dia akhirnya membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan kedikkan bahu dan senyum lebar. Cerah, koreksi si atlet.  
Hari itu, mereka menang dan Sejin jadi orang pertama yang dipeluk oleh atlet sepak bola bernomor punggung 11. Yang saat time out terakhir tadi mengucapkan terima kasih atas air minum yang dibagikan Sejin. Di sela pelukan erat penuh keringat, Sejin merasakan kecupan tipis di pelipis kirinya. “Terima kasih,” kata si atlet, “ _for not leaving my side until today._ ”

  
“Sama-sama, Seungyouni,”

-

_Byungchan, Choi: kita kira kalian langsung balik setelah final. Untung aku nanya dulu ke kamu_

  
_Wooseok, Kim: padahal udah aku bilang, kok, kalau kalian akan menginap semalam lagi. Byungchan nggak percaya._

  
_Byungchan, Choi: IH! namanya juga seneng tim kampusnya menang!_

  
Sejin tertawa kecil membaca obrolan di grup cheerleader yang lagi ribut merencanakan pesta kejutan menyambut kemenangan tim sepak bola kampus. Jangan ditanya kenapa Sejin bisa ada di grup itu padahal dia manajer klub sepak bola. Ceritanya panjang dan campur tangan Choi Byungchan begitu besar. Yang pasti, alasan terbesarnya karena cowok bongsor itu kesengsem kapten tim sepak bola yang lagi sibuk mengarahkan supir bus mereka ke bar. _After party_ , katanya.

  
“Senyam-senyum sendiri. Hati-hati kesambet,” suara rendah dan serak tipikal orang bangun tidur mengalihkan fokus Sejin dari ponselnya. Dia tertawa melihat pipi Seungyoun yang mencetak pinggiran jendela bus karena tidur bersandar ke sana.

  
“Ini, kan, gara-gara kamu nggak mau disenderin,” protes Seungyoun.

  
“Berat,”

  
“Beratan mana sama bawa-bawa _ice box_ dari parkiran ke lapangan?”

  
“Jelas-jelas kamu sama Jaehwan yang gotongan. Ya, mana aku tau?” balas Sejin malas. Gantian Seungyoun yang tertawa.

  
Dinamika mereka seperti itu. Seungyoun yang selalu mencari perkara dengan alasan paling sepele yang terpikirkan olehnya. Sementara Sejin akan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah balasan berdasarkan fakta dengan nada yang terdengar malas. Tapi, ya, itulah mereka. Sepasang teman kecil, tetangga, satu sekolah dari SD sampai kuliah, dan sekarang berakhir di satu klub yang sama.

  
Tepatnya, saat itu Seungyoun memohon agar Sejin mau gabung klub sepak bola meskipun hanya jadi manajer—dia juga nggak mau disuruh lari-lari keliling lapangan sepak bola penuh siang-siang di musim panas. “ _Please, at least I can see you in every matches,_ ” kata Seungyoun waktu itu dan Sejin mengiyakan dalam satu tarikan napas.  
Sekarang? Sekarang… mungkin status mereka masih sama. Itu menurut Sejin. Yang pasti, menurut teman-teman satu klub, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin itu juga yang mendorong Seungyoun tiba-tiba mengganti status Facebooknya jadi In Relationship dan men-tag namanya di sana.

  
 _“Itu cara aku nembak kamu, tau,”_ kata Seungyoun waktu Sejin menanyakan apa motifnya melakukan hal itu. Walaupun sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu apakah Seungyoun benar-benar menyukainya seperti itu atau sebatas formalitas karena tekanan sosial di sekitar mereka.

  
Lepas dari beneran atau nggaknya Seungyoun saat itu, buktinya status Facebooknya bertahan sampai hampir dua tahun. November nanti, mereka resmi dua tahun.  
Selama dua tahun itu juga, banyak yang berubah dari mereka.

  
Yang pasti, Sejin merasa ada satu atau dua perilaku Seungyoun yang berubah. Di hari pertama mereka jadian, cowok itu ngetok kamar asramanya pukul enam pagi untuk mengantarkan sarapan. Besoknya, dia juga nerima sebuket kecil mawar merah yang ditempel ke pintu lokernya di ruangan klub sepak bola. Kejadian ini sukses membuat ruangan klub mereka ramai akibat anggotanya yang geger. Apalagi Jaehwan dan Sewoon teriak sambil berpelukan. _Yes! Kita menang! 500 ribu bisa buat makan dua minggu, Wan!,_ kira-kira begitu isi teriakan mereka saat itu yang dibalas Seungyoun, eh anjing masa love life gue dijadiin taruhan?!

  
Hari-hari berikutnya hingga 600 hari selanjutnya, Seungyoun selalu berhasil memberikan kejutan. Ternyata, 13 tahun bersahabat tidak berarti kamu bisa memahami sahabatmu seutuhnya. Saking manisnya, Sejin rasanya sudah menjilat ludahdia sendiri.

  
“Kalau orang baper sama Cho Seungyoun, yang salah, ya orang itu,” kata Sejin saat seorang teman perempuan di SMA mereka curhat karena pernyataan sukanya ditolak Seungyoun. Sekarang, justru dia yang baper tidak terbendung.

  
Tapi, sampai hari ke-600 inipun, belum pernah dia mendengar kata sayang secara verbal dan sadar dari Seungyoun. _It’s irk his inner thought, somehow_.

  
-  
“Liat, deh, Seungyoun telernya jelek banget,” ucapan Jaehwan berhasil memancing tawa teman-teman klub sepak bola yang masih sadar.

  
“Diem, bego. Kasian Sejin,” sambung Eunkwang yang lagi-lagi memancing tawa sumbang dari kumpulan lelaki di sebuah bar tengah kota.

  
Mereka semua duduk di satu meja panjang dengan deretan soju, bir, beberapa botol vodka, dan piring-piring camilan di atasnya. Beberapa orang masih segar—sebut saja Seungwoo, Jaehwan, Eunkwang dan pelatih mereka Yoon Dujun yang punya kemampuan super dalam mengatasi alkohol. Sejin juga masih sadar karena dia hanya menenggak root beer dengan alasan, “kalau semua mabuk, siapa yang bakal ngurusin kalian sampai masuk kamar?”

  
Ada juga yang sudah di ambang batas kesadaran. Sewoon dan Vernon masih membuka matanya meskipun mulai tidak fokus dengan kondisi keliling. Sejumlah anggota klub lain memilih untuk keluar dan menikmati batang-batang rokok mereka. Dan dari semua orang di sana, ada Seungyoun yang sudah sepenuhnya mabuk. Hampir seluruh badannya ditumpukan ke Sejin dan berbagai ocehan kacau sudah dikeluarkannya sejak 10 menit lalu.

  
“JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG SEJIN. Punya gUE!!” Seungyoun tiba-tiba teriak. Sejin facepalming. Jaehwan dan Dujun ngakak.

  
“Iya yon,” sahut Seungwoo.

  
“hehe.. hehehe.. gue… sayang banget tau, bang sama Sejin,” kata Seungyoun lagi. Matanya masih tertutup rapat dan gerakan tangannya frantik.

  
“Sayaaaaang banget pengen gue peluk terus hehehe.. wangi banget, Bang. Padahal seharian di lapangan… hehe,” sekarang badannya benar-benar bertumpu pada Sejin.  
Ada rasa mencelos di dada Sejin dan dia nggak tau kenapa. Seungyoun selalu seperti ini. _Confession_ itu selalu terjadi saat dia mabuk.

  
“Seungyoun nyusain banget, ya?” tatapan prihatin dari Seungwoo berhasil menaikkan ujung-ujung bibir Sejin.

  
“Putusin aja,”

  
“NGGAK!” sepotong snack gurita kering berhasil menampar wajah Jaehwan.

  
“nggak boleeeeehh putus! Nantiiii gue sama siapaaaaaaaaaaa?” pertanyaan itu dilanjutkan dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Entah tenaga dari mana, Seungyoun duduk tegap dan merengkuh bahu Sejin. Bibirnya mencari permukaan—apapun—dari bagian tubuh Sejin yang bisa dikecup.

  
Untung ada Seungwoo dan Dujun. Kalau tidak, bisa jadi striker itu dibawa ke kantor polisi dan dituduh telah berbuat asusila di ranah publik. Kelakuan Seungyoun yang sudah mulai tidak terkontrol seakan menjadi gong agar mereka segera kembali ke hotel.

  
“Aku aja, Kak,” kata Sejin saat Seungwoo baru mau mengangkat tubuh bongsor Seungyoun.

  
“Dia berat banget dan mabuk banget, Jin,”

  
“Gak apa-apa. Daripada ngamuk,” Sejin meringis. Seungwoo mengangguk maklum.

  
-

  
Sejin menutup pintu kamarnya dan Seungyoun setelah berterima kasih kepada Seungwoo dan Dujun. Kesadaran Seungyoun tidak sedikitpun kembali bahkan setelah tertidur di sepanjang perjalanan dari bar hingga hotel tempat tim mereka menginap. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu sambil melihat Seungyoun yang berguling-guling di atas ranjang hotel. Satu bantal sudah berhasil dijatuhkannya.

  
“hehehhe hehehehe denger nggak, Jin. Sayang banget sama kamu,” racau Seungyoun.

  
Sejin menggelengkan kepala pelan dengan seutas senyum kecil. Seungyoun dalam keadaan sadar adalah orang kelebihan energi, tapi saat sedang mabuk, status orang kelebihan energi bertambah titel menjadi orang kelebihan energi yang keos. Dia tidak akan berhenti meracau dan bergerak sebelum energinya benar-benar habis.

  
Seperti sekarang.

  
Energi Seungyoun sepertinya mulai habis meskipun masih meracau dengan confessionnya, tapi gerakan dan suaranya melemah. Sejin memanfaatkan momentum ini untuk melucuti pakaian dan kaos kakinya. Dia setuju sama Seungwoo masalah Seungyoun yang kalau mabuk nyusahin. Ditambah cowok ini rewel. Tidak bisa tidur kalau pakaiannya tidak nyaman. Bisa-bisa dia terus-terusan terbangun dan membangunkan Sejin yang—lagi-lagi—diatur sekamar dengannya saat efek alkohol belum benar-benar hilang dari sistem tubuh.

  
“Iya denger,” sahut Sejin.

  
“baleeesss doong,”

  
“Iya sayang juga sama Seungyoun,”

  
“hehehehe _do you love me as your boyfriend or as your friend who is boooy_?” Sejin tertegun. Dari sekian banyak _drunk confessions_ dan pertanyaan aneh yang didapatkan dari mengurus Seungyoun saat mabuk, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan pertanyaan ini.

  
“Jawab doooonggg,” ada tuntutan dalam yang dirasakan di pertanyaan alam bawah sadar Seungyoun ini.

  
“I—“

  
“heheheh gapapa, Sejin,” sebuah senyum manis tertarik sempurna di kedua ujung bibir Seungyoun.

  
I _’m sorry._

-

  
“Ada yang dapet hadiah, nih,” ledek Dujun saat Sejin dan Seungyoun masuk ke area restoran. Ini sarapan terakhir mereka sebelum kembali ke Seoul dan pasangan itu telat turun hampir 30 menit dari jadwal. Padahal, mereka harus berangkat pukul 10 agar tidak terlalu sore saat sampai.

  
Sejin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

  
“Kan, udah berhasil bobol gawang lawan sampai tiga kali. Masa nggak ada hadiah sama sekali?” kali ini Jaehwan berusaha memperkuat pernyataan pelatih mereka. Ditambah dengan kedua alis yang dibuat turun naik.  
Oh. Pipi sejin memerah.

  
Semua orang, kecuali yang sedang dibahas bersorak.

  
“Mana ada!” Seungyoun memutuh sorakan itu sambil bersungut-sungut duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. “Gue mabok banget. Boro-boro hadiah. Selimut gue aja JATOH dan gak ada BALIKIN,” sungutan penuh protes itu disambut sorak yang berganti dengan tawa.

  
Sejin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mulai berjalan ke arah buffet. Protes-protes Seungyoun pasca mabuk sesungguhnya hal biasa yang ia terima. Tadi saja saat masih di kamar, dia harus menghadapi Seungyoun yang menangis karena kepalanya sakit.

  
_“Apa nggak ada obat?? Paracetamol gitu???” suara rengekan yang teredam bantal itu tetap terdengar jelas dengan volume suara Seungyoun yang di atas rata-rata, bahkan dari kamar mandi._

  
_“Nggak ada!” sahut Sejin dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Untung ini hari ini mereka check out, kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah mendapatkan komplain dari dua kamar di sebelah._

  
_“Obatnya, apa, dong? Gak bisa bangun, nih?” rengekan itu melemah. Sejin yang sudah selesai berdandan membuka selimut dan bantal yang menutupi wajah Seungyoun. Tangan kanannya dengan sigap dicelupkan ke gelas kumur yang terisi air, lalu menyipratkannya tepat di atas wajah itu._

  
_“Obatnya mandi! Bukannya nangis!”_

  
_“SEJIN!”_

  
Jaehwan tertawa geli setelah Seungyoun selesai menceritakan pagi hangover-nya. “Lo-nya juga lebay,” katanya masih sambil cekikan.

  
“Lo nggak ngerasain!” sahut Seungyoun cepat. Rentetan protes yang sudah diujung lidah terhenti karena Dujun mengetuk garpu ke piring sambil menunjuk jam. Meja yang sebelumnya ramai kembali tenang, berganti dengan dentingan sendok dan piring bergantian.

  
Sebelum Seungwoo kembali memancing.

  
“Masih ada kesempatan di kamar, Yon,” kata Seungwoo meledek. Meja bundar itu kembali ramai apalagi dengan tambahan Sewoon yang bersiul.

  
“Urusan pri-,”

  
“Gue balik rumah,” kata Sejin memotong Seungyoun. Hening kembali menyambut dengan Seungyoun yang memfiksasi tatapannya ke arah Sejin yang duduk tepat di sisi lain meja. Seakan bertanya, “ _kok aku nggak tau?_ ” tapi tentu saja tidak ada jawaban.

  
Hening itu panjang dan terlalu tebal untuk dipotong. Bahkan berlanjut sampai di kursi-kursi bus yang sudah terisi penuh dengan atlet sepak bola kampus. Tidak ada yang berani membelah, semua tertelan menjadi spekulasi. Tapi, dari mereka semua, ada satu orang yang paling tidak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tentang dia, tentang mereka.

  
-

  
_Satu yang membuat Seungyoun berusaha memahami kondisi ini adalah perbedaan mbti mereka. Kalau kata Wooseok, teman sejurusan Sejin sekaligus anggota cheerleader, dia adalah E (extrovert) totok. Seungyoun setuju dengan penjelasan selanjutnya yang mengatakan kalau dia membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengembalikan energi. Presensi orang lain adalah daya dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka adalah charger._

  
_Sementara kata Wooseok lagi, Sejin adalah seorang introvert, mungkin bisa juga dibilang ambivert mengingat cara dia menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarnya hingga memiliki banyak teman._

  
_“Tapi gimana juga dia bukan orang yang memperoleh energi dari orang lain, Youn. Presensi orang lain justru bisa nyerap energi dia, makanya kadang dia detach,” kata Wooseok waktu itu._

  
_“Itu sebabnya dia suka pelan-pelan mundur, terus hilang?” pertanyaan Seungyoun dijawab dengan anggukan._

  
_“Dia selalu punya cara buat ngisi ulang energinya. Menurut gue, salah satunya jauh dari lo. Karena somehow, lo udah menjadikan dia charger pribadi lo,” penjelasan Wooseok jelas membuat Seungyoun tertegun. Cowok kecil itu kemudian meneruskan,_

  
_“Baru sadar, ya? Udah berapa tahun temenan sama Sejin?” Seungyoun tidak menjawab._

  
_“Bukan cuma itu yang lo nggak paham. Berteman dari kecil bukan berarti lo bisa baca Sejin luar dalam,”_

  
-

  
_Seungyoun, Cho: I need my charger_

  
_Seungyoun, Cho: It has already two weeks you left me alone_

  
_Seungyoun, Cho: In a ditch full of darkness_

  
_Seungyoun, Cho: Angkat telepon aku plis sekali aja biar tau kamu baik-baik aja_

  
_Seungyoun, Cho: Salam untuk Mama, ya. Tolong bilangin juga ke Mami aku gak bisa balik masih ada turnamen sama finals._

  
_Seungyoun, Cho: Hope you eat and sleep well (not like me). See you in the class!_

  
Sejin panik setengah mati melihat rentetan notifikasi pesan yang tidak berhenti masuk ke laptopnya. Parahnya, laptop itu sedang disambungkan ke _infocus_ kelas. Tangannya frantik berusahan menutup notifikasi-notifikasi itu diiringi dengan derai tawa dari 40 empat pasang mata lain di ruangan itu. Bersamaan dari kekacauan ini, ada suara pintu yang terbuka dari belakang kelas.

  
Sejin mendongak dan melihat siapa yang masuk. _Facepalm_. Suara tawa semakin besar menggema ke seisi kelas.

  
“ _Nice to see you_ , Youn,”

  
“ _Lowbatt_ ya, Youn?”

  
“Kabelnya bawa nggak? Kalo nggak, nih, pake punya gue,”

  
Seungyoun terpaku bingung di depan pintu. Sejin? Rasanya mau ditelan bumi aja.

  
-

  
“HAHAHAHA! Bisa nggak, NGGAK?” tawa Jaehwan sepertinya bisa mengalahkan suara suporter satu stadion. Sewoon yang—kebetulan—sekelas dengan Seungyoun dan Sejin di mata kuliah wajib fakultas itu baru saja menceritakan kejadian heboh pagi tadi.

  
“Charger banget??? Nggak ada yang lain??” Jaehwan bertanya dengan tawanya yang tidak bisa berhenti. Seungwoo di pojok ruangan mulai memegang dadanya yang sesak karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

  
Yang ditertawakan berusahan sibuk sendiri. Seungyoun seperti biasa bersungut-sungut tidak terima kebodohannya masih dibahas. Sementara Sejin yang pura-pura sibuk membereskan seragam yang baru selesai dilaundri yakin ledekan demi ledekan akan terus datang setidaknya sampai seminggu ke depan.

  
“Kenapa charger, sih? Karena nyolok?” kali ini sang pelatih yang ikut berkomentar. Lantas kembali mengundang derai tawa dari anak-anak didiknya.

  
_Aduh perut gue kaku. Hahaha capek banget ketawa doang gue dari pagi. Coach, kayaknya gue gabisa ikutan deh bengek nih kebanyakan ketawa. HAHAHAHAHA NYOLOK._

  
Parade tawa itu masih berlanjut bahkan ketika Seungyoun melempar kaos kaki bersih yang baru saja Sejin lipat ke wajah teman-temannya. Perbuatannya justru memancing tawa yang lebih kencang. Seungyoun menyerah. Sambil menggeser duduknya ke sebelah Sejin yang kini berkutat dengan jadwal pertandingan latihan jelang turnamen musim dingin, Seungyoun berpikir dia tidak akan heran jika salah satu dari timnya—termasuk si Pelatih—ada yang harus dilarikan ke IGD karena sesak kebanyakan tertawa.

  
“Jangan ngomong dulu, aku lagi serius,” Sejin memotong Seungyoun bahkan ketika cowok itu baru sempat membuka mulut.

  
“Ok, tapi—“

  
“Nanti aja. Ini kelar kita cabut,” jawaban Sejin lantas membuat senyum Seungyoun merekah. _Yes! Jalan-jalan._

  
Seungyoun buru-buru menghentikan scenario dating sore-sore sama Sejin—dia sudah tau mau membawa pacarnya¬ ke mana—sebelum mengingat kalau hari ini jadwal rutin latihan lapangan.

  
“Dibilang jangan ngomong dulu. Hari ini aku liburin. Badan kalian juga udah over-train karena dari tadi ketawa doang. Lanjut latihan lagi lusa,” kata Sejin sambil menyimpan pekerjaannya. Tangannya bergerak frantik mencetak jadwal, menutup laptopnya, dan bangun untuk mengambil hasil cetak di printer di pojok ruang.

  
Setelah selesai menempel jadwal latihan tim sepak bola itu, Sejin kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Tangannya terulur ke arah Seungyoun.

  
“ _Have a date with me_?” senyumnya merekah manis. Seungyoun membalasnya sambil meraih tangan yang lebih kecil itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar ruang klub yang masih ramai dengan tawa.

  
Kejadian itu tentu tidak luput dari belasan pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan. Jaehwan, lagi-lagi menjadi oknum yang memancing tawa.

  
“Jangan lupa bawa kabelnya, Youn! Yang _slow charging_!” tawa keras kembali bergema ke seluruh permukaan tembok.

  
-

  
“Where we go we don't need roads”

  
“roads!”

  
“Where we stop nobody knows"

  
“knows!”

Seungyoun tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya mendengar Sejin yang menyahut semangat saat dirinya menyanyikan sebait lirik lagi Rocketeer dari Far East Movement. Itu lagu wajib mereka ketika menyetir tanpa tujuan. Seperti sekarang. Sejak keluar dari parkiran kampus, Seungyoun tidak memberi tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi. Sejin yang mengajak pun dengan polos menjawab tidak tau mau ke mana.

  
“Okaayy! We will stop when our heart decide!” kata Seungyoun sambil menginjak pedal gas tadi.

  
Dan di sinilah mereka. Deru mobil terdengar halus di antara bias cahaya senja khas jalanan tepi pantai di Incheon. Sejin meminta izin untuk membuka jendela mobil yang dijawab dengan anggukan Seungyoun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang terlipat di frame jendela mobil. Sayup-sayup The Scientist dari Coldplay dari playlist nyetirnya Seungyoun menjadi background music yang cocok buat pemandangan laut di depannya.

  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

  
“I always curious about something, but never have, even a nerve to ask,” suara Seungyoun berhasil menarik atensi Sejin dari bias perak yang dihasilkan matahari senja terhadap permukaan laut. Ia berbalik menatap Seungyoun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Menuntut kejelasa dari kalimatnya barusan.

  
“About you,” sambung Seungyoun. “Kamu dan kebiasaanmu put a distance from anyone, even me, in particular time,” katanya lagi.

  
“Aku penasaran banget. Kata Wooseok, itu karena kamu capek dan jadi caramu untuk mengembalikan energy kamu. I mean, kita udah saling kenal sejak? Dengan semester lima ini artinya sudah hampir 15 tahun? 16 tahun? 17 tahun? I don’t know I don’t do math, tapi, saat Wooseok menjelaskan kalau semua orang punya cara untuk mengisi ulang daya tenaganya berdasarkan kategori E dan I, aku berusaha memahami dan somehow setuju,” lanjut Seungyoun panjang lebar. _Wooseok dan obsesinya terhadap MBTI,_ batin Sejin.

  
“Lalu?” Sejin memancing.

  
“Ya… sebelumnya aku selalu mau nanya. Penasaran. Tapi nggak berani?” jawab Seungyoun.

  
“Terus sekarang berani?” Seungyoun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Sejin.

  
“Umm,”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Nggak,” kata Seungyoun akhirnya.

  
“I mean,” Seungyoun buru-buru memotong sebelum Sejin sempat menanggapi. Cowok itu menarik napas dalam, “I mean, ya, waktu itu. Setelah Wooseok jelasin tentang E dan I itu, aku somehow setuju dan berusaha memahami kamu aja. Saat kamu kayak kemarin, aku jadi, Oh, Sejin is recharging himself—“

  
“Jadi, gara-gara itu kamu nge-chat kayak gitu tadi pagi?” tanya Sejin. Memancing rona pipi Seungyoun berubah sewarna tomat.

  
“NGG—HHH—iya.” Dia nyerah. Sejin tertawa lepas.

  
“Absurd banget, sih, tadi pagi. Kamu biasanya cuma nanya kabar have been I doing well dan see you in class terus tadi pagi dibuka dengan I need my charger, tuh, ya gak heran sih anak-anak kelas heboh. Orang aku aja kaget banget!” Sejin mengulum bibir bawahnya, menahan tawa. Kini tidak hanya pipi Seungyoun, tapi seluruh mukanya sewarna tomat.

“Stop, please,” mohon Seungyoun yang justru memancing tawa Sejin semakin keras.

  
Sejin memutuskan untuk berhenti tertawa sebelum yang ditertawakan menangis karena malu. Sambil mengatur napasnya.Ia menunjuk salah satu pintu parkir memasuki kawasan taman pinggir pantai. Seungyoun menuruti arahan tersebut dan memutar setirnya.

  
Ada jeda hening yang nyaman ketika Seungyoun selesai parkir. Untuk mereka, apapun terasa nyaman selama ada presensi satu sama lain. They are, actually a safe haven for each other. Fuck Wooseok’s theory about different way to recharge for extroverts and introverts . Menurut Sejin, kalaupun teori itu benar-benar ada—dia bukan anak psikologi dan saat ini tidak ingin mengulik teori kepribadian, sepertinya harus direvisi khusus kasus dirinya dan Seungyoun.

  
Karena untuknya, cara mengisi kembali daya yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya, ya presensi Seungyoun.

  
“Mau tau kenapa aku kadang menjauh dari kamu, teman-teman, dan semua orang nggak?” kata Sejin. Matanya lurus menatap hamparan laut yang kini mulai memerah dengan matahari yang sudah berbentuk setengah lingkaran di ujungnya.

  
Seungyoun tidak menjawab. Dia malah menolehkan kepalanya kemudian dimiringkan. Meniru gestur Sejin saat menuntut penjelasannya tadi. Tapi, Sejin tahu jawabannya.

  
“Tangkap aku dulu!” teriak Sejin. Tubuh kecilnya dengan sigap melepas sabuk pengaman—yang sudah tidak terkunci karena dia diam-diam melepasnya saat Seungyoun fokus dengan keheningan mereka—dan membuka pintu mobil sebelum lari menjauh ke arah pantai.

  
Seungyoun kaget. Tentu saja.

  
“CURANG!!” teriaknya sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Kaki panjangnya dengan cepat mengejar Sejin yang tertawa di bawah bias matahari senja Incheon.

  
-

“Hati-hati panas,” Seungyoun mengingatkan Sejin sambil mengoper ramen instan yang baru saja diangkat dari mesin perebus ramen.

  
“I know,” sahut Sejin menerima ramen itu. Badannya menggigil diterpa angin malam pantai.

  
“Dingin, kan. Ngide, sih,” omel Seungyoun. Tangannya merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sejin. Thank you, gumam Sejin yang dibalas dengan kecupan di pelipisnya oleh Seungyoun.

  
Hatinya menghangat.

  
Acara kejar-kejaran mereka diakhiri dengan insiden Sejin yang tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga jatuh. Sayangnya, momentum jatuhnya harus berbarengan dengan ombak datang. Hampir seluruh badannya tersiram air laut musim gugur yang dinginnya mendekati nol derajat Celsius.

  
Untungnya Seungyoun selalu membawa lebih dari satu baju cadangan—dia atlet yang kadang terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke asrama dan memutuskan untuk tidur di manapun yang bisa ditumpanginya pasca latihan atau tanding—dan sebuah selimut. Sebut saja Sejin beruntung karena baju ganti dan selimut Seungyoun baru saja dicuci, hingga dia bisa dengan nyaman menggunakan semua perangkat just in case milik Seungyoun.

  
“Ah.. hangat,” Sejin menghela napas panjang setelah meneguk tetes terakhir kuah ramennya. Ia menatap Seungyoun yang masih meniup-niup ramen di sumpit.

  
“Kamu nggak dingin?” tanya Sejin. Seungyoun menggeleng sambil menyuap mienya. Pipinya menggembung lucu, berusaha menampung, sepertinya hampir seperempat porsi ramen dalam satu suapan.

  
“Yang nyebur, kan, kamu. Aku, sih, okay,” katanya setelah menelan.

  
“Tetep aja dingin. Jaket kamu aja aku pake. Anginnya kenceng banget,” kata Sejin lagi. “Habis makan balik mobil aja kali, ya?” tawarnya. Tangannya menarik tisu di meja dan mengelap dagu Seungyoun. Anak ini bisa sangat berantakan saat makan dan laper banget.

  
“Di sini aja, lah, asik,” jawab Seungyoun. “Eh, atau kamu yang kedinginan?” Seungyoun malah bertanya balik.

  
“Aku ngomongin kamu karena cuma pakai koas doang!” Sejin mendengus. “Sini pindah pakai selimut setelah selesai,” tawar Sejin. Seungyoun tersenyum lebar, setuju dengan ide Sejin yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang.

  
Nyatanya, mereka pindah. Ke mobil. Tepatnya selimutan berdua sambil duduk di atas kap mobil Seungyoun dengan dua bungkus marshmallow di masing-masing tangan. Laut di depannya sudah sepenuhnya berwarna hitam. Hanya ada beberapa pantulan perak dari lampu taman yang mengelilingi pinggir pantai. Pemandangan ini mungkin terkesan menyeramkan bagi semua orang. Tapi untuk keduanya, laut yang gelap dan suara riaknya yang tidak seramai sore tadi sangat menenangkan.

  
Seungyoun menghabiskan gigitan terakhir marshmallownya sebelum menatap Sejin di dalam rangkulannya. Di tangan cowok kecil itu, masih ada setidaknya ¾ dari panjang penuh marshmallow yang mereka beli. Sejin memang lebih suka mengemutnya daripada menggigit dan mengunyah. Untuknya, terlalu banyak tenaga yang dilakukan untuk melakukan itu. Padahal, marshmallow bisa dinikmati dalam waktu panjang.

  
“Tanya aja kalau masih penasaran,” Sejin memecah pikiran Seungyoun. Yang ditegur tertawa rendah. Mengerti.

  
“Dih, siapa bilang aku mikirin itu. Orang aku ngeliatin kamu makan marshmallow diemut lama banget,” sahut Seungyoun. Kepalanya diselipkan di tengkuk Sejin dan menghirup aroma alami bercampur bau khas laut di sana. Sejin lahir di musim semi, tapi selalu punya aroma layaknya musim panas yang hangat.

  
Keduanya seperti repetisi sequence film tanpa ada adegan ending. Sejin di pelukan Seungyoun yang badannya terbungkus sempurna dengan selimut polos berwarna biru tua. Di tangan Sejin masih ada marshmallow seukuran 20 cm dan Seungyoun kini mulai menyesap lollipop rasa cola yang tadi mereka beli selesai makan ramen. Setting latar belakang konsisten berwarna hitam dengan deburan ombak yang kadang keras, tapi tidak jarang hanya sebentuk sapuan air. Yang membentuk repetisi sequence adalah dialog yang konstan bergantian antara suara mereka dan suara deburan ombak.

  
Sejin tidak menjawab pasca Seungyoun berkata seakan melihat dia mengulum marshmallow adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia bergerak sedikit hanya untuk memperdalam posisinya di pelukan Seungyoun. Hangat. Seungyoun selalu hangat. Tidak tahu berapa lama mereka ada di posisi yang sama dengan obrolan beremosi konstan. Yang jelas, rasanya Ia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kenyamanan ini. Bahkan oleh pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sekalipun.

  
“Ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan selama jauh dari orang-orang,” kata Sejin memecah hening. Suaranya selembut beledu. Hampir dikalahkan oleh deru ombak yang dirasa semakin kencang. Seungyoun memasang telinga.

  
“Kamu, klub, teman-temanku yang lain, Gunbam—anjing peliharaan Ibu Sejin, orangtua, Ibumu, bahkan bagaimana alam semesta bekerja untukku,” lanjut Sejin.  
Pandangan Sejin lurus ke depan menuju ujung laut yang kini airnya berwarna hitam pekat. Seungyoun tahu, masih banyak hal yang ingin dia tumpahkan di atas kap BMW ini.

  
“Yang kemarin... menurutku yang kemarin jadi momen pengecualian,” ada senyum kecil yang terbentuk di antara marshmallow di mulut Sejin.

  
“Kenapa?” kini Seungyoun bertanya balik.

  
Sejin menghela napas tipis. Sebelum memutar kepalanya ke arah Seungyoun dan berkata, “soalnya aku mikirin kamu, aku, dan kita,” aku Sejin. Seungyoun jelas kaget mengetahui hal itu.

  
“Kamu mikirin aku dua minggu???” pertanyaan ini direspons Sejin dengan satu pukulan pelan tepat di dada. Tapi ini Seungyoun. Cowok itu akan bersikap berlebihan dengan teriakan aduh yang cukup keras dan tangan yang menggenggam lapisan kaos di depan dadanya. Untung Sejin sudah terbiasa.

  
“Kepedean! Aku bilangnya kamu, aku, dan kita! Bukan kamu doang!” protes Sejin. Ia kembali berbalik menatap laut. Selimutnya dieratkan karena angin pantai semakin kencang berhembus.

  
Hening kembali menyapa, tapi pengkuan Sejin tidak serta merta ditelan lautan.

  
“Kenapa mikirin aku, kamu sendiri, dan kita?” tanya Seungyoun. Pertanyaan yang tidak segera dijawab oleh si empunya hajat. Seungyoun sempat melihat sekelebat keraguan di sudut mata Sejin. Yang entah mengapa mengundang satu perasaan kalut di dalam dirinya.

  
Rasanya Seungyoun ingin mematikan semua suara ombak dan angin yang ada di sekitar mereka supaya apa yang didengarnya barusan bukan hanya pengaruh kekalutan sesaat. Ia sampai berkata bisa diulang? agar dia semakin yakin sama yang diucapkan Sejin barusan.

  
“Aku pikir tidak seharusnya kita punya status ini,” kata Sejin. Matanya lurus menatap Seungyoun.

  
“Maksudnya?”

  
“This kind of relationship. I.. kinda miss our ordinary friendship routines,” lanjut Sejin.

“Yang jelas, Sejin,” kata Seungyoun tegas. Sejin menarik napas dalam.

  
“Aku… I want us to be friend who loves each other fully, not in romantic way, tapi beneran sayang tanpa ada tuntutan, Seungyoun,” Sejin melepaskan selimutnya dan turun dari pelukan Seungyoun. Dia berbalik menghadap Seungyoun yang masih terduduk di atas kap mobil.

  
“Dua tahun lalu, kamu bilang mengganti status relationship di Facebook adalah cara kamu nembak aku. Aku diam karena saat itu aku kira itu cuma salah satu bercandaan kamu. Bahwa status itu akan berubah dalam seminggu, tapi nyatanya nggak. You take this seriously and somehow, I did, too..,”

  
Sejin meraih pipi Seungyoun yang kini dingin. Telapak tangannya yang hangat berusaha mengubah beku di wajah favoritnya. Dia tidak suka dengan tatapan datar Seungyoun.

  
“Youn, I want us to be back to what we were before. Bestfriends who love each other unconditionally. Aku.. aku terbebani dengan status ini. For fuck sake, we never say that we love each other—“

  
“I Love you,” Seungyoun memotong.

  
“No,”

  
“I Love you, Sejin. I said it to you I love you. Just say it back,” Seungyoun berkata dengan nada cepat.

  
“I’M AFRAID!” Sejin meledak dan Seungyoun jelas tidak bisa mengendalikan ledakan yang berhasil mengalahkan debur ombak, hembusan angin, bahkan perasaan kalut yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

  
“Aku takut mengharapkan hal berlebihan dari kamu. Saat aku ingin kamu bisa terbang bebas. Aku nggak mau kamu stuck di satu titik hanya karena nggak ada aku di samping kamu— no, Seungyoun listen to me. I received an e-mail that the national football council is inviting you to one of their try-out. I want you to go and be the professional athlete you’ve been dreaming all this time,” Sejin berkata dalam satu tarikan napas. Kini, giliran Seungyoun yang terdiam. Kata-katanya mati di ujung lidah.

  
“I want you to go. To Somewhere I couldn’t follow. To Somewhere my existence is irrelevant,” kata Sejin lagi. Sangat pelan, tapi sejelas Kristal di telinga Seungyoun yang terasa kosong.

  
“I can’t” sahut Seungyoun cepat.

  
“I can’t go to wherever you don’t exist,” katanya lagi.

  
“I know you will said that makanya aku mau kita udahan. Oh, let me rephrase that, Aku mau hubungan satu pihak ini selesai. There’s no mutual agreement upon this relationship to begin with, Youn. And I want us to be friends, bestfriends, not boyfriends. Aku mau kita kayak biasa tanpa ada ledekan aneh dari orang-orang,” nada kalimat Sejin semakin tegas.

  
“Jadi masalahnya adalah ledekan orang?” Seungyoun memicingkan matanya. Sejin tentu bukan orang yang suka mengalah.

  
“You missed the point. Masalahnya adalah tidak ada mutual agreement because you actually never ask me out properly. Hubungan ini hanya akan membuat kita stuck di tempat. Aku ulang, kita nggak pernah menyatakan perasaan sayang lebih dari teman, Seungyoun. We love each other, but not in that way, yet,” sekali lagi Sejin berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas.

  
Seungyoun tertegun. Seakan mengevaluasi dirinya, mereka, dan hubungan mereka ke belakang. Boleh dibilang, Sejin ada benarnya. Tidak, Sejin sangat benar. Tidak pernah ada pernyataan sayang yang jujur selama di antara mereka. Semua terasa baik-baik saja karena dia merasa nyaman. Rasa sayang itu ada, tapi karena keduanya terlalu lama bersama, bukan karena keduanya menyimpan perasaan yang lain terhadap satu sama lain.

  
“Jadi, kita putus?” tanya Seungyoun. Sejin mendengus.

  
“Jadian aja nggak pernah,”

  
“Kamu nerima request relationship aku di Facebook?!” tawa Sejin merekah. Tangannya dibawa melingkar di pinging Seungyoun dan memeluk cowok tinggi itu. Sekarang, dia jadi benar-benar hanya setengah dari tinggi Seungyoun yang masih duduk di kap mobil.

  
“Kamu maksa,” kilah Sejin. Seungyoun gentian mendengus.

  
Seungyoun menarik selimut yang jatuh ke pinggangnya saat Sejin turun tadi dan mengukung mereka kembali di dalamnya. Gerakannya sukses membungkus bagian atas tubuh Sejin sepenuhnya dengan selimut. Ditatapnya wajah Sejin yang mendongak ke arahnya. Senyumnya bertahan manis di bibir tipis itu.

  
“Sejin,” bisik Seungyoun.

  
“Hm,”

  
“Can I kiss you?” akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar. Sejin tidak menjawab. Tangannya naik untuk melingkar di tengkuk Seungyoun, menarik wajah temannya mendekat dan berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya.

  
“Of course,”

  
Ada rasa yang menggelitik perut Seungyoun saat bibirnya menyentuh Sejin. For your information, this is their first kiss. Seungyoun menangkup kepala belakang Sejin, memperdalam kecupannya. Ciuman itu ringan. Tidak ada lidah dan gigi berbenturan. Hanya kecupan di permukaan bibir yang—menurut Seungyoun—manis.

  
“If you think this is our first kiss, then you are really a jerk,” kata Sejin tiba-tiba. Bibirnya masih menempel sempurna dengan bibir Seungyoun

  
_Kiss._

  
“Bukannya memang iya?” sahut cowok yang lebih tinggi. Sejin menepuk pundaknya.

  
“Jerk!”

_Kiss._

  
“Loh, perasaan aku ini yang pertama. Memang pernah sebelumnya?” Seungyoun menjauh sedikit hanya untuk mempererat pelukan mereka. Kepalanya kembali ditundukan untuk meraih bibir Sejin lagi.

  
“Tiga,” kata Sejin. “Ini yang ketiga,” pernyataan itu tentu membuat Seungyoun kaget.

  
“Kapan?!”

  
“Jerk!.Pertama pas kamu mabuk di perayaan inagurasi tim regular. Di meja bar, diliatin temen-temen kamu!” Sejin kembali menepuk Seungyoun, kali ini di dada.

  
“Terus?”

  
“Paskamumenangkemarin,”

  
“hah?”

  
“Di kamar. Makanya selimutmu kutendang,”

  
Seungyoun kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka. This time, tongue and teeth included.

  
-

Deru halus mesin mobil dan sayup penyiar radio menemani perjalanan pulang mereka yang hening. Sejin kembali membuka laptop karena ada tugas yang lupa disubmitnya sementara Seungyoun berusaha fokus ke jalanan di depan. Mereka berdua memiliki kualitas penglihatan yang buruk dan akan semakin buruk di malam hari. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengemudi kembali ke Seoul karena mereka masih punya kelas besok—kelas Seungyoun untungnya siang pikirnya bisa tidur lebih panjang jadi dia bersikeras untuk menyetir dan menolak tawaran Sejin untuk bergantian.

  
Seungyoun berpikir kalau Sejin ada benarnya. Atau memang opini Sejin selalu benar adalah salah satu prinsip hidupnya, Seungyoun juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, alasan Sejin untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan sebuah hubungan memang benar. Kalau ditanya sebenarnya ia punya perasaan sayang kepada Sejin, tentu ada. Tapi, dia tidak bisa membedakan apakah sayang itu dalam konteks romantis, atau ternyata platonik. Mereka hampir selalu bersama dan saling bergantung hingga tidak bisa membedakan rasa jika bersangkutan dengan satu sama lain.

  
Mungkin Sejin benar, lebih baik mereka kembali menjadi teman. Tanpa status.  
Siapa tahu, siapa tahu, akan ada secercah petunjuk. Siapa tahu, dua tahun lalu sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan platonik. Siapa tahu, setelah kembali menjadi teman, mereka bisa sadar bahwa sebenarnya ada satu garis perspektif yang bernama romantic feeling yang sebenarnya sudah dimiliki keduanya, tapi terlalu sering diabaikan.  
Itu, sih, harapan Seungyoun.

  
“Kalo ngantuk gantian aja, Youn,” suara Sejin memutus rantai pikiran Seungyoun. Diliriknya Sejin yang sudah menutup laptopnya dan merubah duduknya menghadap Seungyoun. Yang ditatap tertawa melihat orang yang menawarkan justru menguap lebar.

  
“Kamu, tuh, yang ngantuk. Tidur aja pakai lagi selimutnya,” kata Seungyoun. Tawanya kembali pecah melihat Sejin yang nyengir dan menyambar selimut di kursi belakang.  
Jalan tol Incheon-Seoul tengah malam jadi safe haven tersendiri untuk Seungyoun. Sejak kecil, papinya sering membawa Seungyoun jalan-jalan tengah malam dari rumah mereka di Incheon ke Seoul, kalau nekat, mereka akan meneruskan perjalanan hingga Gangwon dan kembali Ke Incheon setelah makan di kedai mie tepung beras langganan di sana. Setelah papinya pergi, Sejin jadi temannya jalan-jalan saat matahari terbenam. Bedanya, kalau dulu disetirin, sekarang dia yang nyetir.

  
Sejin adalah teman perjalanan terbaik, untuknya tentu saja. Dia jujur kalau lelah. Tidak ragu meminta izin untuk tidur di perjalanan. Jika Seungyoun tidak melarang, dia akan meraih jaket atau selimut terdekat dan mulai mendengkur halus. Kalau Seungyoun memintanya untuk tetap terjaga, Sejin akan mengganti siaran radio jadi playlist nyetir mereka dan mulai bernyanyi keras-keras.

  
Seungyoun menoleh ke samping kanannya untuk melihat Sejin yang sudah mulai mendengkur halus. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Sejin menghabiskan waktunya selama dua minggu untuk memikirkan mereka. Maksudnya, sambil melakukan apa sampai ada lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di bawah matanya.

  
Dia meraih tangan Sejin yang menggantung di sebelah kursi penumpang. Membawanya ke pangkuan sebelum mengangkat dan mencium jari-jari kurus itu.  
“I don’t know when but someday you will believe that this heart only beats for you,”

  
-

  
Seungyoun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna di slot parkir regularnya di gedung asrama. Gedung asrama dia. Makanya saat Sejin membuka mata, cowok kecil itu protes.

  
“Kok nggak ke gedung aku dulu?!” Seungyoun hanya menanggapi dengan gedikkan kecil di bahu. Tangannya melepas seatbelt-nya dan seatbelt Sejin sebelum mencabut kunci mobil dan turun.

  
Sejin merasakan pintu mobil di samping kanannya terbuka. Ada sebuah tangan yang terulur di sana, sementara yang punya tangan berdiri sok keren di samping pintu mobil yang terbuka.

  
“Mau tidur di mobil aja atau ikut aku ke kamar?” kata Seungyoun tanpa melihat Sejin. Yang ditanya mendengus tapi tetap diraihnya tangan besar itu. Sejin merasakan tangannya digenggam erat.

  
“Nggak udah ngambek. Aku nggak kuat kalau harus nyetir balik ke asrama kamu,” kata Seungyoun. Sejin menanggapi hanya dengan gumaman kecil.

  
“Kalau ngambek aku cium lagi,” tantang Seungyoun.

  
“Silahkan,” Sejin menantang balik. Mereka masih berjalan di koridor asrama Seungyoun. Kamar Seungyoun ada di ujung lorong. Tinggal empat pintu lagi hingga mencapai kamar pribadi itu—bless privilege atlet kampus yang dua tahun berturut-turut MVP turnamen sepak bola nasional—saat Sejin merasakan punggungnya beradu dengan tembok di sebelah kamar 204.

  
“Aku nggak bercanda,” nada suara Seungyoun turun beberapa oktaf lebih rendah.

  
“Akupun,” balas Sejin berbisik.

  
“I live alone, Sejin,”

  
“I know. And I know too kalau kamu nggak kuat nyetir balik,” Sejin terus membalas dengan bisikan. Matanya memancarkan sinar menantang untuk Seungyoun.

“You know so well that if it’s you, I can do anything,”

  
-

Gerakannya frantik, tapi berhati-hati. Yang kemudian memancing emosi Sejin karena Seungyoun memperlakukannya bak boneka kaca.

  
“I’m a man, too,” bisik Sejin dengan tangan yang memeluk tengkuk Seungyoun erat. Mereka masih berada di ruang tamu. Seungyoun mendudukkannya di salah satu armrest sofa, mencium Sejin tepat di titik-titik terbaiknya. Ciumannya dalam, namun tangan Seungyoun bergerak ragu seakan takut menyakiti _temannya_.

  
“I’m a jerk and I afraid that I can hurt you,” bisik Seungyoun tak kalah pelan. Sejin mendengus ringan.

  
Sejin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Kaos Seungyoun sudah terbang entah ke mana. Di depannya ada ekshibisi koleksi tato Seungyoun yang seakan digelar privat untuknya. Jari-jari kurus itu menelusuri satu persatu tato yang ia tau persis maknanya apa. Sejin menghentikan jarinya tepat di atas tato lingkaran di lengan bawah. Jari itu kemudian bergerak naik meraih lengan Seungyoun tepat di tato pantainya.

  
“You are like summer,” bisik Sejin. Sengaja lehernya dijenjangkan agar bisa melihat Seungyoun yang kini membungkuk ke arahnya.

  
“Hot and full of fire,” lanjutnya. Kepalanya ditelengkan ke kiri, memperlihatkan love bites karya Seungyoun barusan.

  
“Don’t, Sejin,” Seungyoun memperingkatkan. Sejin menyeringai, berusaha menggoda.

  
“Yes, _love_ ,” sahutnya. Seringat itu semakin lebar saat matanya menemukan Seungyoun memenjamkan mata.

  
“Do me like a man you are,” tantangan itu diterima. Seungyoun mengangkat tubuh kecil Sejin yang melengkingkan teriakan paling manis di telinganya. Kaki Sejin melingkar penuh di pinggangnya, Cowok itu terus melakukan gerakan naik turun di depan dadanya.

  
“Am I getting a break up sex right now?” bisik Seungyoun di leher Sejin. Tepat di atas tiga love bites yang berhasil dibuatnya di depan pintu.

  
“You are getting break up sexes right now,” sahut Sejin dengan suara tertahan. Hurry up before I do you myself, Youn, erang Sejin saat lawan mainnya hanya tersenyum melihat gerakan yang terus dibuat Sejin. _Dia frustasi, masa Seungyoung nggak??_  
“Seungyouuun,”

  
“Hm?”

“Hurry—“ rengekan itu hilang tertelan desah.

-

Seungyoun begitu sopan memperlakukannya. Terus meminta izin walaupun dia tahu kalau Sejin akan berakhir mengiyakan semua permintaannya. Tapi ia harus berterima kasih atas semua pujaan yang disampaikan Seungyoun. Lewat kecupan, ratusan desahan dalam, dan pujian yang tidak berhenti dilontarkan.

_You’re so pretty_

_How can I so blind for not realizing an angle in my reach?_

_The prettiest, Sejin, that you are._

“Hey, love, I’m going in,” Sejin menutup matanya. Merasakan penetrasi dalam yang dilakukan Cho Seungyoun. Gerakannya pelan, terasa penuh, dan jelas membangunkan semua indranya.

Gerakan Seungyoun selembut beledu. Inkonsisten, namun nyaman. Sejin merasakan tubuhnya dibawa melayang.

Ada yang menekan di bawah sana. Tidak berhenti merebut napasnya. Kamar itu penuh dengan tarikan napas putus-putus dan sapuan halus tangan-tangan yang mengejar puncak tertinggi.

Kamar itu hanya diterangi bulan ¾ musim gugur yang justru terlihat malu menemai pergumulan dua anak manusia.

“I’m- please don’t close you eyes,” bisik itu berasal dari si Leo yang berusaha menandakan teritorinya.

“Be my friend like you want, but don’t leave me,” sambungnya. Sejin mengangguk lemas, merasakan ledakan luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Bersamaan dengan lelehan panas di antara dua kakinya.

-

Seungyoun menghapus status Facebooknya dengan iringan tawa Sejin yang tidak berhenti meledek. Siapa yang masih memperdulikan status hubungan di Facebook hari gini? Seungyoun baru saja ingin bersumpah kalau status Facebook masih menjadi hal esensial di ranah media sosial sebelum alarm tanda dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapan atau telat masuk kelas.

Sambil memakai sepatunya, Ia sempat berteriak mengizinkan Sejin menggunakan mobilnya untuk kembali ke asrama.

“I’m fine! Totally fine! Buruan lari nanti kamu disuruh nutup pintu dari luar,” perintah Sejin sambil mendorong punggung Seungyoun.

“Where is my good bye kiss?” tapi tagihan yang dia dapatkan. Sejin mendecakkan lidahnya.

“Gak ada temen yang cium-cium. Yang semalem terakhir!”

“But you kissed me awake tadi pagi!

Sebuah sandal rumah melayang tepat ke wajah Seungyoun.

-

Pernyataan Seungyoun tentang status Facebook yang masih relevan terbukti valid. Sejin kaget setengah mati saat memasuki ruang klub sepak bola karena disambut dengan Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang memegang lengannya sambil bertanya heboh.

“Demiapa lo sama Seungyoun putus?? Kemarin masih baik-baik aja??” tanya Jaehwan.

“Jangan gitu dong, Jin. Kalo lo putus gue nggak enak sama Bang Seungwoo udah nraktir kita makan sebulan penuh pas kalian jadian,” sekarang Sewoon yang berkata. Sekaligus membongkar hadiah taruhan love life Sejin dan Seungyoun dua tahun lalu.

Sejin menghela napas panjang. Rencananya hari ini hanya untuk memberitahukan jadwal latihan persiapan turnamen musim dingin yang dimulai besok sepertinya akan gagal. Karena dia harus menjelaskan kisah lain kepada klubnya.

“Memang nggak pernah pacaran. Kalian aja yang bisa-bisanya ditipu Seungyoun,” kata Sejin. Pernyataan itu sontak mengundang teriakan Seungwoo yang jelas-jelas paling dirugikan secara material di sini.

Sejin menggeleng melihat Seungwoo yang tengah mengejar Jaehwan dan Sewoon untuk mengembalikan taruhan mereka. Anggota tim lain masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Sejin katakan.

Ruang klub itu semakin ramai saat Seungyoun mengekor Dujun masuk. Jaehwan segera menubruknya, berharap apa yang dikatakan Sejin hanya bualan.

“Oh, nggak emang gue yang asal aja waktu itu soalnya kalian berisik. Tapi liat aja, bentar lagi juga beneran,” kata Seungyoun asal.

“SEUNGYOUN!” Sejin protes.

“Loh, semalem katanya mau dipikir-pikir lagi kalo aku lolos try-out timnas?” lanjut Seungyoun. Kini ruangan itu penuh raungan.

“SEUNGYOUN!

-

  
_Maybe they are right. We are the those generic romantic film tropes: bestfriends to lovers. Everyone love our story, so do me. Maybe, it’s my fault for asking you to reconsider what we have. But, you know, whatever we are right now, I’ll love you unconditionally._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anyone who's reading this piece until the end. A long overdue birthday gift presented to my dearest @arenlattes. Hope everything is doing well for you, I'm rooting for you, as always, as I should be. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well, too. Stay safe.


End file.
